Vaincre tes peurs pour connaître l'amour
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: après la fusillade à la morgue, Abby a toujours ses peurs à cause de son cauchemar mais son besoin de voir Gibbs est le plus fort. Sera-t-elle capable de vaincre ses peurs pour trouver quelque chose de bien plus précieux ?


_**Vaincre tes peurs pour connaître l'amour **_

Titre : « Vaincre tes peurs pour connaître l'amour »

Auteur : AbbyGibbs Stephjag ou : et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est pas juste – ils appartiennent une nouvelle fois à DPB ! Pourquoi doit-il toujours être le propriétaire des meilleures séries et des meilleurs personnages ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me l'expliquer ? Ces personnages souffrent beaucoup trop. J'ai donc décidé de les emprunter pour quelques temps, la durée de l'histoire, mais je promets de les rendre même si je souhaiterais pouvoir les garder pour moi.

Genre : Abby / Gibbs. Romance.

Classification T (+13 comme toujours pour avoir ma planche de salut. N'est-ce pas ?)

Spoilers « Piège en sous-sol. »

Résumé : après la fusillade à la morgue, Abby a toujours ses peurs à cause de son cauchemar mais son besoin de voir Gibbs est le plus fort. Sera-t-elle capable de vaincre ses peurs pour trouver quelque chose de bien plus précieux ?

**Note de l'auteur : **cette histoire est post « Piège en sous-sol ». Et bien, j'imagine que je ne changerai plus. J'adore Abby et Gibbs et la façon dont ils agissent l'un envers l'autre, la manière dont ils sont au petit soin l'un pour l'autre. J'ai adoré comment Gibbs essayait de l'apaiser alors qu'elle n'était pas descendue à la morgue parce qu'elle avait eu peur et il y a une chose que Tony a dite à son patron et que j'ai adorée. Il m'est alors venu une idée et j'ai pensé que je devais la mettre sur papier. J'ai changé quelques petites choses cependant. Alors voici. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Beth je te remercie pour ton soutien dans tout ce que j'écris et pour ton aide dans chacune de mes histoires. Tu es une merveilleuse amie et je suis bénie des Dieux de te connaître. Ca vaut aussi pour toi Zizou.

Feedbacks : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

**17:15 EST **

**Bâtiment du NCIS **

**Washington, D.C.**

_Je dois y aller. Je dois aller à la morgue, je dois savoir comment il va ! _BredouillaAbby Sciuto à voix haute.

Elle arpentait furieusement le hall, se tripotant les mains et se débattant une fois de plus avec ses peurs. Elle voulait y descendre mais, en même temps, elle en avait peur à cause de ce stupide cauchemar qu'elle avait fait il y avait un mois.

_Oh, Abby, tu es pathétique – tu es capable de gérer la mort, les corps humains, les virus et un tas d'autres choses mais tu es paralysée par un cauchemar. _Essaya-t-elle de se raisonner.

Abby prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit les quelques larges pas qu'il fallait pour atteindre les portes de l'ascenseur. « Attendez ! Il faut que je descende. » Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Abby ne put s'arrêter de trembler. Elle avait peur, des images de son cauchemar lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elle pouvait voir son corps allongé sur une des tables de travail grises dans la morgue de Ducky. Elle était découpée et ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, mais elle pouvait voir que toute vie en avait disparu. Abby put aussi voir tous ses organes explosés. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Cette vue lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle essaya de sortir toutes ces horribles images de sa tête, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, cependant elle arriva à se concentrer sur Gibbs – tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble au travail.

Abby essaya de respirer calmement tout en se concentrant sur un point en face d'elle. Elle avait désespérément besoin de voir Gibbs, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir quelle sorte de sentiments c'était ou, pour être plus précis, elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à autoriser ses sentiments à se libérer, pas encore.

Ces sentiments lui faisaient peur. Gibbs n'était plus seulement son patron et ami. Gibbs représentait plus pour elle. Cette soudaine réalisation fit briller un sourire sur les lèvres d'Abby, mais le sourire disparut rapidement. Maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait mais… et si elle décidait de lui dire et qu'elle se rendait ridicule ? Elle décida qu'il fallait ignorer ses sentiments pour un temps mais c'était peine perdue.

_Oh, Abby, arrête ça ! Tu es une idiote. Comme si tu étais capable de les ignorer. A qui vas-tu faire croire ça, à toi-même ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire que cela ne marche pas vraiment. Tu as une sainte trouille de descendre à la morgue, mais tu as trouvé le moyen de te ressaisir et d'ignorer tes peurs, momentanément du moins, pour aller voir comment va Gibbs… cela signifie définitivement quelque chose ma fille ! _Pensa Abby.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin et elle se rua pratiquement à travers et, aussi vite qu'elle le put, courut à la morgue. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçut Gibbs, il était facile de comprendre qu'il avait été blessé. Tony et un médecin étaient avec lui. Il tenait un masque à oxygène qui lui couvrait la bouche et le nez.

Brusquement il semblait si vulnérable que son cœur se serra lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens. Tony ne l'avait pas vue et essayait de convaincre Gibbs de rester tranquille mais son patron en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

« Boss, tu ne peux pas rester tranquille, juste une fois ? » Soupira lourdement Tony DiNozzo.

C'est alors que le jeune agent vit son amie et il dut sourire. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Abby et elle s'approcha doucement d'eux. Elle ressemblait tout à coup à une petite fille, pensa Tony. Elle était la raison pour laquelle Gibbs tenait tant à se lever. Tony en était certain. Ces deux-là avaient toujours partagé quelque chose de très curieux. Ils étaient clairement liés.

« Hmm, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu voulais tant te lever au lieu de rester allongé, » dit Tony avec un sourire satisfait.

Gibbs lui lança un regard furieux, mais son regard s'adoucit alors qu'Abby souriait. « Quoi ? Tony n'a pas raison ? » Demanda-t-elle mi timide mi malicieuse.

Gibbs enleva son masque à oxygène et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est alors qu'il fit une chose qui la surprit complètement : il se débarrassa complètement du masque et le tendit à Tony qui se tenait entre eux. Tony regarda son boss inquiet. « Ça va, Tony. Je vais bien, je peux respirer. »

Tony le regarda incrédule et fronça les sourcils. « Si tu le dis, patron. »

Gibbs regarda intensément Abby et pendant un instant elle se sentit se perdre dans ses yeux bleus perçants. Ensuite il commença à lui dire quelque chose en langage des signes très lentement : _« Oui, tu es la raison »_

Abby sourit simplement et Tony soupira lourdement. « Oh non, vous nous remettez ça ! »

Ils se retournèrent simultanément pour faire face à Tony « Quoi ? » Dirent-ils.

Tony fit la grimace et soupira une fois de plus. « Je… je vais jeter un œil à Ducky et Kate, voir comment ils vont, » leur dit-il alors que l'équipe d'intervention commençait à quitter la morgue. Il se dirigea vers les portes de sortie, mais avant qu'il ne passe les portes, il se retourna et dit : « Si vous avez besoin de moi pour sortir d'ici, vous n'avez qu'à crier, OK ? »

Les regardant, il sourit, il avait cette impression bizarre qu'aucun des deux n'avait entendu un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il tourna les talons et les laissa seuls… cependant il ne pouvait pas vraiment les laisser seuls puisqu'ils l'étaient déjà, seuls dans un autre monde.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux l'entrée de la morgue pour s'assurer que Tony les avait bien laissés seuls et très vite Abby tomba dans les bras de Gibbs et commença à pleurer.

Gibbs mit ses bras autour d'elle et caressa doucement ses cheveux « Hey, Abbs je vais bien, je vais bien. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets, » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, Gibbs, j'ai eu si peur » fit-elle d'une voix étranglée contre son torse.

« Je sais, Abby, mais tout va bien maintenant. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, Gibbs, tu n'as pas eu ce foutu terroriste ! Il peut toujours revenir se venger de toi, » protesta-t-elle, levant les yeux vers lui. Les yeux de Gibbs étaient extrêmement tristes et ternes.

Abby regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ces mots à voix haute. « Je suis désolée c'est… c'est juste que je suis en colère après moi. Si je n'avais pas eu ce cauchemar… » Sa voix s'estompa.

« Si tu n'avais pas eu ton cauchemar, tu aurais été à la place de Kate et tu serais devenue folle, Abby. » La dernière partie de sa phrase était à peine audible et elle crut qu'il avait des problèmes pour respirer une fois encore.

Abby s'inquiéta instantanément. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Il sourit et dit : « Je vais mieux que bien puisque tu es dans mes bras. »

Elle lui sourit, regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus pénétrants, cherchant une explication à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Gibbs ? »

« Oui, Abby ? » Dit-il doucement embrassant ses cheveux.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… » Commença-t-elle. Ensuite elle regarda à terre pendant quelques secondes. Gibbs plaça un gentil doigt sous son menton et leva son visage vers lui de telle sorte que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Abby, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, je le sais Gibbs et si j'avais le moindre problème, tu serais celui vers qui je viendrais. Il n'y a personne sur terre à qui je fais confiance comme je te fais confiance… » Sa voix se fêla subrepticement. Prenant quelques profondes inspirations, elle se força à continuer.

« Et de ce fait, j'ai des problèmes, Gibbs, avec ce que je ressens pour une personne en particulier. En fait, j'ai commencé à ressentir cette extraordinaire chose pour lui il y a quelques temps, mais j'ai essayé de l'ignorer – sans aucun succès cependant. D'abord, j'ai cru que ce n'était que de l'amitié comme cela l'a toujours été dans le passé, mais les sentiments avaient clairement changés… » Sa voix s'estompa, interrompue par Gibbs.

« Quel genre de sentiments sont-ce ? » Demanda Gibbs, la regardant intensément.

« De l'amour, » murmura-t-elle regardant le sol pour éviter son regard.

« Abby, regarde-moi, » demanda-t-il doucement mais fermement.

Elle s'exécuta, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent tout d'abord et lorsqu'elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur lui, son cœur manqua un battement. Abby se sentit se noyer dans les yeux bleu acier de son boss.

La voix de Gibbs parut soudain distante. Elle sentit qu'il lui parlait mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait alors, elle se força à cligner des yeux.

Gibbs lui souriait – de son sourire à couper le souffle. « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, Gibbs, tu es beaucoup plus jeune alors. Pas que je pense que tu sois vieux bien entendu » remarqua-t-elle souriante.

« Merci, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir, alors dis-moi, ma technicienne de labo préférée, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à ce type que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur… » Admit-elle penaude.

« Toi, Abby, tu as vraiment peur de quelque chose ? Pas possible ! » Dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Elle frappa son torse doucement avec une de ses mains. « Quoi ? Parce que je suis une gothique, ça voudrait dire que je ne peux pas avoir peur ? » Demanda-t-elle riant doucement.

« Je n'ai rien dit. » dit-il en riant, levant les mains en l'air. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Gibbs, arrête ! » ordonna-t-elle, riant elle aussi.

Après qu'ils se soient calmés. Gibbs lui posa à nouveau sa question. « Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à ce type que tu es amoureuse de lui et qu'en fait tu l'aimes ? »

Abby inspira profondément et lui dit : « Parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Et il est beaucoup plus âgé que je ne le suis. Cependant, il a un esprit jeune. Et aussi parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi et que mon boss nous a parlé d'une certaine règle # douze… »

Gibbs sourit doucement, se penchant légèrement en avant afin de pouvoir murmurer dans son oreille. « Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées, Abby… »

Elle trembla imperceptiblement au son de sa voix.

Elle ajouta un menu détail à son explication « Oh, oui, il aime les rousses et je ne suis pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait appeler une rousse. »

« Oui, mais il a divorcé d'avec trois rousses, alors peut-être que changer serait une bonne chose. » Sourit-il malicieusement.

« Oui, c'est un bon point. » Sourit-elle jovialement.

Il se pencha en avant et captura ses lèvres. Elle répondit instantanément au baiser. Ils se séparèrent uniquement quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir.

« Wouah, » dirent-ils à l'unisson, restant front contre front et souriant.

« Il me semble que quelqu'un a réussi à vaincre ses peurs pour trouver l'amour, » fit Gibbs doucement.

« Oui, grâce à toi, » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser était identique au premier en intensité. Et une nouvelle fois, ils durent se séparer par besoin d'air.

« DiNozzo, tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te botte les fesses ! » Aboya Gibbs à son plus jeune agent.

FIN

5


End file.
